The present invention relates to access floor systems and more particularly to an access floor panel and support substructure.
A wide variety of access floor systems have previously been developed. The floor systems provide a functional floor elevated above a structural or subfloor of a building. The systems provide a means for easily installing and subsequently accessing power and communication cables required in various environments including compute installations. The systems also permit heating, cooling and ventilation equipment and distribution systems to be conveniently located and accessed beneath the functional floor.
A typical access floor system includes a plurality of generally rectangular floor panels. The panels are supported at their four corners on pedestal subassemblies which rest on the structural subfloor. The panels may be of several different constructions. Typical panels include a lower plate or pan which contains a core material. The core material may be a light weight, high-strength concrete mixture or a high density wood particle core. The floor panels may include a top plate which may be covered or finished with carpeting, conductive vinyl, vinyl asbestos, tile or high pressure plastic laminates, for example. In addition, a peripheral trim may be applied to the edges of the panel. The trim is generally included for aesthetic reasons. The trim may, for example, frame a carpet square and protect the carpet edge from unraveling. Trim pieces also eliminate gaps between the finished covering and the perimeter of the pan structure.
In many installations, a rigid gridwork may be provided which supports the pans along their edges. The gridwork is defined by a plurality of elongated stringers which are connected at their ends to the pedestal subassemblies. Examples of prior access floor panels and systems may be found in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,156 entitled ACCESS FLOORING PANEL which issued on Aug. 19, 1986 to Sweers et al and commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,176 entitled ACCESS FLOOR PANEL WITH PERIPHERAL TRIM which issued on July 25, 1989 to Munsey et al.
Various problems have been encountered with some of the prior systems. Problems have been experienced, for example, with obtaining adequate strength and accurate finish panel dimensions. Prior trim pieces have generally been fabricated from vinyl extrusions. Problems have been experienced with retaining the trim pieces on the panels and accommodating different panel covering selections. Prior support systems have not readily accommodated different panel configurations and have suffered from installation problems.